oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Harumodoki
"Harumodoki (春擬き, Pseudo/False-Spring)" is the opening song for season 2. It is sung and written by Nagi Yanagi, who also sang Yukitoki. It was composed by Katsutoshi Kitagawa.CD information - https://vgmdb.net/album/51517 It is included in Nagi Yanagi's "Follow My Tracks" album as well as the Harumodoki anime album. The album also contained an instrumental version of the song with no lyrics. The song was written in conjunction with the Light Novels and Anime.Yanagi Yagi Interview - https://natalie.mu/music/pp/yanaginagi10 Nagi Yanagi reveals she likes the main characters search for something genuine. She also states she liked the rhyming titles. There are 2 different videos of the OP. The first version is used in episodes 1-2, and the second version is used in 3-13 and OVA Zoku. Season 2 started April 3, 2015. The single album was released June 3, 2015. Lyrics Romaji = sagashi ni yukunda soko e kuuran o oe kansei shita teiri tadashii hazu nanoni hirarihira karamawaru mirai wa ibitsu de wazuka na kiretsu kara ikurademo yorete risou kara soreteyukunda nurumayu ga sutto sameteyuku oto ga shiteta michi o kaeru no nara ima nanda konna repurika wa iranai honmono to yoberu mono dake de ii sagashi ni yukunda soko e “demo sore wa yoku dekita FEARII TEIRU mitai.” kotae no kieta kuuran o mitsumeru umeta hazu nanoni doushitemo wakaranai kirei na hana wa daiji ni sodatetemo enryo nai dosoku de kantan ni fuminijirareta furitsumoru shiro ni chiisa na me oowareteku tooi tooi haru wa yuki no shita mienai mono wa doushitemo kioku kara usureteshimaunda sagashi ni yuku basho saemo miushinau bokutachi wa kidzukazu me o fumu omoide o tayori ni tsukutteta hana wa sugu kareta ashimoto niwa kidzukazu ni honmono to yoberu basho o sagashi ni yuku nowa kitto ima nanda konna repurika wa iranai honmono to yoberu mono dake de ii sagashi ni yuku kara kimi o “arigatou chiisa na me mitsuketekureta koto.” kimi wa tsubuyaita. |-|English Translation = I’ll go searching, following this path… Filling in the blank space, I thought this theorem I posed was correct, But it just ends up lightly treading air. The future is warped, And from the tiniest crack it twists and twists, Diverging further from my ideal. This lukewarm water, Made the sound of growing cold: If I’m planning on changing my path, Now’s the time! I don’t want a replica like this – I’m fine only having things that can be called “real”. I’ll go searching, following this path… “But that’s just a well made fairy tale.” I stare at the blank space where the answer vanished; I thought I’d buried it here, But no matter what, I can’t figure it out. Even if you carefully raise a beautiful flower, It will simply be trampled, By dirty feet lacking hesitation. Under the building white, A tiny bud is steadily covered up; The far, far off spring, Is beneath the snow. Things we can’t see, without fail, Always fade from our memories. As we forget the place we endeavor to search for, We step upon that bud, unnoticing. The flowers we made while relying on our memories all withered, Not realized what was there at our feet… The time go searching for, A place we can call “real”, Is surely now! I don’t want a replica like this – I’m fine only having things that can be called “real”. I’ll go searching for you: “Thank you for finding this tiny bud for me.” You whispered. |-|Japanese = 探しに行くんだ　そこへ 空欄を埋め　完成した定理 正しい筈なのに ひらりひら　からまわる 未来は歪で 僅かな亀裂から　いくらでも縒れて 理想から逸れていくんだ ぬるま湯が すっと冷めていく音がしてた 道を変えるのなら 今なんだ こんなレプリカは　いらない 本物と呼べるものだけでいい 探しに行くんだ　そこへ 「でもそれは　良く出来たフェアリーテイルみたい。」 答えの消えた　空欄を見つめる 埋めた筈なのに どうしても　解らない 綺麗な花は大事に育てても 遠慮ない土足で 簡単に踏み躙られた 降り積もる白に 小さな芽　覆われてく 遠い遠い春は 雪の下 見えないものはどうしても 記憶から薄れてしまうんだ 探しに行く場所さえも　見失う僕たちは 気付かず芽を踏む 思い出を頼りに創ってた花はすぐ枯れた 足元には気づかずに 本物と呼べる場所を 探しに行くのは　きっと 今なんだ こんなレプリカは　いらない 本物と呼べるものだけでいい 探しに行くから　君を 「ありがとう　小さな芽　見つけてくれたこと。」 君はつぶやいた Gallery Season 2 OP.png References Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Season 2